


Последний день сентября

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pomance, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Sex mentioned, Slice of Life, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, РПС, РПФ, Устоявшиеся отношения, Элементы юмора, занавесочная история, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Когда дела захлестывают с головой, иногда стоит хоть ненадолго сбавить темп, взять паузу и просто побыть вдвоем.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Последний день сентября

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Механизмы встречного движения в условиях сопротивления среды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822891) by [fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020), [otonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal). 



> Фик написан по фанфику «Механизмы встречного движения в условиях сопротивления среды». Согласие автора получено.  
> Таймлайн — между 24 и 25 главой, до отъезда в Канаду.

Хавьер сидел на полу, окруженный стопками книг, сортируя и раскладывая их по кучкам. Старые учебники по медицине забирала Лора, несколько технических справочников он отложил отдельно — возьмет с собой, пригодятся. С остальными надо было что-то решать — то ли попробовать пристроить, то ли попросту сложить у мусорки.

— Юзу! — Хави помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Что? — сняв наушник с одного уха, спросил тот.

Он устроился с ногами на диване и сидел с телефоном в руках, слушая через наушники скачанный урок английского, время от времени повторяя вслух иностранные слова и фразы. На коленях у него лежала раскрытая толстая тетрадь, в которой он время от времени делал записи. Судя по нахмуренной складке между бровей, обучение шло с переменным успехом, но упрямый рисунок губ давал понять, кто в результате выйдет победителем.

— Как думаешь, примут это в библиотеку? — спросил Хавьер, показывая на небольшую башенку из томов поновей.

— Думаю, вполне, — ответил Юл, оценив на глазок состояние книг.

— Ладно, тогда займусь на днях, — Хави сделал в распухшем блокноте очередную пометку: удержать все в памяти он и не пытался. В ежедневнике уже была записана тысяча предстоящих дел, теперь стала тысяча и еще одно.

— Слушаю, — вдруг громко сказал Юлиан. — Да, это я.

Хави поднял голову — Юл отвечал на телефонный вызов в микрофон гарнитуры.

— Сегодня? Подождите минуту… — он обернулся к Хавьеру: — Хави, ты сможешь отвезти меня до квартиры сейчас?

— Само собой. А кто там, риэлтор? Клиентов подогнал? Что-то поздновато для просмотра, — Хавьер посмотрел на темноту за окнами.

— Нет, это человек кое-что купить хочет.

— А, ясно, — отозвался Хави, хотя ему было совсем неясно, какие-такие ценности оставались в старом жилье Юзу, на которые мог найтись покупатель, ведь все, что ему могло понадобиться, тот давно перевез к Хавьеру, и квартиру продавал как есть, вместе с оставшимися вещами. — Съездим, не вопрос.

— Тогда через полчаса у подъезда, — Юл продиктовал адрес в трубку. — Хорошо, до встречи.

— Что это ты такое умудрился загнать? — спросил Хави, когда остановился на светофоре, пережидая красный. — Но молодец, лишние деньги нам не помешают.

— Да так, кое-что из старья, — уклончиво ответил Юл.

Хавьер тем временем заворачивал в переулок; вечером улицы города были не так забиты транспортом, и добрались они быстро. У знакомого обшарпанного подъезда двухэтажки их поджидал парень, держащий в руках свернутую клетчатую сумку наподобие тех, с которыми ездили челноки.

— Поднимешься или тут подождешь? — обернулся к нему Юл. — Можешь и остаться, я быстро.

— Ты же не против, если я поднимусь?

— Нет, конечно. Наоборот.

У дверей своей почти бывшей квартиры Юлиан чуть помедлил и напрягся, пропуская покупателя перед собой, перед тем как самому перешагнуть порог. Хавьер легонько сжал ему плечо в знак поддержки и вошел за ним.

— Где товар? — спросил парень, проходя в помещение. — А, вон, вижу сам.

— Здесь.

Юл подвел его к тому самому полированному шкафу со стеклянными дверцами. Желтого медвежонка в красной рубашке там не было, но спортивные кубки так и продолжали стоять на полках.

В смысле, он что, это не забрал отсюда? Что здесь происходит вообще? Хави был уверен, что все спортивные награды Юла лежат себе полеживают, упакованные в ящики, среди прочих вещей, ожидающих отправки в Канаду. Они скрупулезно просчитывали, что им придется везти с собой самолетом, а что можно отправить морем отдельно — пусть подольше, зато обойдется дешевле.

Юл тем временем выставлял один кубок за другим на письменный стол. Парень деловито осматривал их со всех сторон: переворачивал вверх дном, перечитывал надписи на прикрепленных табличках, проверял ногтем крепость покрытия. Хави неприятно покоробила эта бесцеремонность, но Юл, казалось, знал, что делает.

— Как видите, все в идеальном состоянии.

За кубками пришел черед медалей. Они подверглись такому же безразличному, но обстоятельному осмотру. Удовлетворившись увиденным, парень спросил:

— Скинуть можешь?

— Нет. Цена не меняется.

— Хорошо, я беру.

Юл прекрасно вел свою линию. Можно сказать, безупречно. Лишь на одно короткое мгновение он отвел взгляд, передавая заработанные потом и кровью трофеи в чужие руки. Одно маленькое и почти незаметное движение глаз, но Хави этого хватило.

— Так, стоп! — он подошел и выдернул серебристый кубок у парня с баулом. — Извините, сделка отменяется. Поступило более выгодное предложение.

Он пристально смотрел на Юла и словно бы уловил в его лице легкий намек на благодарность. Это придало уверенности.

— Так я и больше могу дать, — не отступал потенциальный покупатель. — Сколько надбавить, ты скажи?

— Юзу? — Хави не отводил взгляд.

Тот перевел глаза с одного на другого, как будто колеблясь, и наконец принял решение:

— Да, сделка отменяется. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

— Так дела не делаются! — возмутился было скупщик, но быстро сник, поняв, что силы неравны.

— В общем, друг, извини, что так вышло, — приобняв парня за плечи, Хави развернул его и начал подталкивать к выходу. — Зря съездил, ну, бывает... О, а давай я у тебя твою сумку куплю? Пятихатки хватит?

Парень кивнул. Хавьер отдал ему деньги и получил взамен клетчатую сумку. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Хави развернулся к Юлу:

— Ну и что это было? И почему мне не сказал?

— Я почти договорился!

— Ключевое тут слово «почти»! С какой стати ты решил это продать?

— Я подумал — зачем они мне в Канаде? Все результаты давно в протоколах, это же всего лишь символы… Есть фото на память, в конце концов. А перевозка обойдется недешево, тем более вес большой, объем тоже. С упаковкой заморачиваться... Стоит ли оно того?

— Ничего, заморочишься. Складывай давай, — Хави присел на диван и раскрыл пошире безразмерные клетчатые внутренности клеенчатой торбы. — О, а у него тут газетки на дне, какой предусмотрительный. Вот газетами все и переложим пока, потом запакуем нормально.

— Ты ведь мне не все сказал, — проговорил Хавьер, когда они закончили складывать три-дэ пазл, умещая все, причем Хави самолично проверил шкафы, дабы убедиться, что больше нигде ничего не завалялось. — Не только в упаковке дело было, да?

Юл сидел рядом с ним и возился с заедающей молнией сумки.

— Ты сам сказал, лишних денег не бывает, — ответил он, не поднимая глаз и дергая замком туда-сюда.

— И? — не давал себя сбить Хави.

— И еще потому что ты продаешь свой Лотус, — со вздохом произнес Юл, застегнув в конце концов баул.

— Причем здесь Лотус? — не понял Хави.

— Ты расстаешься с вещами, которые тебе дороги. И с людьми тоже.

— И ты тогда решил отказаться от чего-то важного для тебя? Для симметрии, что ли?

— Ну, не то чтобы для симметрии… Хотя… Но, Хави, это все действительно никому не понадобится долгое время. Я решил, что, кроме всего прочего, это не очень практично — тащить тяжелые предметы далеко не первой необходимости через океан, платить за перевозку и все такое.

— Это, между прочим, очень практично! — заявил Хави. Он улегся головой Юлу на колени и развил мысль: — Вот представь: станешь ты знаменитым тренером. И будет у тебя… ну, скажем, юбилей. Все твои ученики захотят тебя поздравить. И каждый придет с букетом. А куда ты их будешь ставить, а? А тут смотри — готовые вазочки! — он похлопал по раздутому боку клетчатого чудища. — И покупать ничего не надо, сплошная экономия!

Юл рассмеялся:

— Действительно, как это я не подумал!

— И надо же нам будет находить темы для разговоров, когда мы состаримся. Вечерами будем сидеть у камина…

— У нас будет камин?

— А как же! Будем сидеть и беседовать о былых временах. Я, шамкая вставной челюстью, спрошу, — Хави заговорил надтреснутым старческим фальцетом: — Юзу, дорогой, а ты помнишь, как ты завоевал вон ту штуку… эту, как ее, круглую, блестящую… чертов склероз! — ах да, медаль!

— А я отвечу, раскачиваясь в своем кресле-качалке, — подхватил Юл. — Дорогой, это было давным-давно, в стране, которая называлась… которая называлась… — он наморщил лоб, изображая глубокие раздумья. — Ну как-то же она называлась, не может страна никак не называться… ах, этот ужасный склероз!

— И чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, мы решим поцеловаться…

— И наши зубные протезы зацепятся друг об друга, так что мы не сможем даже позвонить в неотложку… — хихикнул Юл.

— Тогда надо делать это почаще сейчас, пока у нас есть такая возможность, — Хави притянул его за голову к себе, обнимая за шею.

— Хорошая мысль, — прошептал Юзу ему прямо в ухо.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы как-нибудь на денек послать все дела к черту и сделать передышку? — после долгого поцелуя спросил Хави. — Что-то мы с тобой совсем заработались. Есть у меня одна мысль…

— Звучит многообещающе, — Юл весело прищурился. — Какая?

— Увидишь.

«Потому что я сейчас скажу, а ты наверняка придумаешь что-нибудь, чтобы увильнуть», — подумал Хавьер.

***

— Вставай, — Хави легонько потормошил Юла. — Хороший денек сегодня.

— Ничего себе, ты поднялся раньше меня, — приоткрыл тот один сонный глаз.

— Я уже и завтрак приготовил, вставай.

— Ну и ну, — Юл выпутался из одеяльного кокона, в который всегда заматывался под утро, что неизменно умиляло Хавьера, и поднялся. — Какие еще сюрпризы нас ждут?

— Если я расскажу, это будет не сюрприз.

— Куда мы едем?

— Скоро узнаешь.

Сентябрьское ласковое солнце заливало дорожки лесопарка на окраине тем особенным приглушенным хрустальным светом, какой бывает только в недолгие дни бабьего лета. Вряд ли можно было придумать лучшую погоду для Хавиной задумки.

Выбрав подходящее безлюдное место, Хавьер запарковался и жестом пригласил Юла выйти.

— Ты решил прогуляться?

— Ага. Та-да-ам! — не без внутреннего колебания Хави открыл багажник.

Увидев лежащие там два велосипеда, Юл поджал губы и иронично поднял бровь:

— Я надеялся, что ты давно выбросил из головы эту идею.

— Постоянство — признак стабильности. А мне нравится стабильность. И ты согласился тогда, помнишь? В конце концов, кто продает Лотус? — подбоченился Хави.

— Вот, значит, как, да? — Юл взглянул с притворным возмущением. — Это же шантаж!

— Вот именно! — Хави протянул ему шлем. — Надевай.

— Какой мой? — с обреченным вздохом спросил Юл, застегивая шлем под подбородком и с тоской обозревая велики.

— Бери этот, — Хавьер вытащил тот, что лежал сверху.

— Ну ладно, — с лица Юлиана так и не сходило скептическое выражение, но он решительным движением взялся за руль, намереваясь оседлать свой байк. — Раньше начнем — раньше закончим. Будем считать, что я вытянул первый стартовый...

— Погоди, не спеши, — остановил его Хави. — Сперва покати его. Иди рядом, держи только за седло и кати вперед.

— Что, просто покатить?

— Да. Смысл в том, чтобы почувствовать равновесие. Как он управляется, понимаешь.

Юл пожал плечами, однако взялся за седло и повел велосипед вперед, Хавьер пошел рядом с другой стороны. Через несколько шагов двухколесная машина вильнула рулем и резво начала валиться вбок. Хави поймал его и выровнял.

— Великом управляют не рулем, а телом. Куда ты наклоняешь его, туда он поворачивает. Попробуй снова. Оп, не так быстро, — он снова перехватил падающий байк. — Не торопись.

— Найти равновесие, говоришь?.. — задумчиво произнес Юл.

Он вновь положил руку на кожаное сиденье, покачал его туда-сюда, вдумчиво наблюдая, как заваливается переднее колесо, и словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям в руке. Потом кивнул и тронул его с места.

Через несколько метров виляний велосипед под направляющей его рукой выправился и послушно покатил по прямой, как усмирившаяся норовистая лошадка.

— А ты быстро схватываешь!

Юл довольно хмыкнул:

— Ну, что там у тебя дальше по плану?

— Теперь поставь одну ногу на педаль сбоку, другой оттолкнись и попробуй проехать. Типа как на самокате… — последние слова он договаривал уже в спину удаляющемуся Юлу.

Проехав так довольно далеко, тот остановился

— Мне кажется, этот этап мы можем пропустить… — сказал он и уверенно перекинул правую ногу через раму, усаживаясь на велик уже по всем правилам, другой ногой оставаясь пока на земле.

Хави опять встал с другой стороны велосипеда и взялся за сиденье сзади.

— Ты меня ловить, что ли, приготовился? — спросил Юл, искоса поглядывая на него.

— Да я так, на всякий случай…

— Ну лови тогда, — Юл заговорщицки подмигнул и сильно оттолкнулся от асфальта.

Хави был готов подхватить его, но Юл уверенно держал баланс, крутя педали и слегка подправляя движение легкими поворотами руля. Байк катил все быстрей, и Хавьер уже не поспевал за ним.

— Эй, ты не слишком гони!

— Мне кажется, чем быстрей, тем проще, — крикнул Юл через плечо.

Он быстро удалялся, поэтому Хави бросился к багажнику машины, вытащил свой собственный велосипед и бросился вдогонку. 

— Йух-ху! — Юл все быстрей крутил педали, так что Хави пришлось тоже нажать посильней.

— Если ты все-таки вдруг решишь остановиться… справа на ручке передний тормоз… а слева задний. Только резко не жми… потихонечку… как на абеээске. Во, вот так. — Велосипед Юла, слегка подергавшись, затормозил.

— Ты меня разыгрывал, что ли? — спросил Хави, тоже остановившись и еле переводя дыхание. — Не умею кататься, не умею кататься…

Юл ухмыльнулся:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что фигурное катание — сложнокоординационный…

— …Вид спорта, я помню. И почему я в детстве не занялся им вместо футбола?

— Многое упустил. Но у тебя еще есть шанс кое-что наверстать. — Хавьер понял, что теперь это уж точно его не минует. — Ну что, давай кто первый? Проигравший устраивает необычный ужин. Если я — готовлю что-то японское, если ты — берешь испанскую кухню. Идет?

— Принимается. Вон до того большого куста на повороте, — Хави показал на живописный раскидистый куст вдали в нарядном красно-зеленом осеннем одеянии.

— Договорились. На счет три. Раз! Два! Три!

Оба велосипеда сорвались с места.

Юл вначале отстал, прокопавшись на старте, но потом быстро нагнал Хави, а потом и вовсе вырвался вперед за счет работы тренированных ног. Хави из последних сил прибавить ходу и велосипеды почти поравнялись, как вдруг из-за кустов на обочине через дорогу метнулся заяц, видимо, испуганный непривычным шумом. Юл от неожиданности вильнул передним колесом и, не рассчитав, резко нажал на оба тормоза одновременно. Его велосипед мгновенно застопорился. Силой инерции Юла рывком выбросило из седла, он перелетел через руль и пробил телом живую изгородь на обочине, успев, правда, сгруппироваться в полете.

Хави молнией слетел со своего байка и кинулся следом, ругая себя на все корки. _На кой черт я придумал эти дурацкие велики, лучше бы в кино сходили! Или вообще дома остались!_

— Юзу, ты цел? — заорал он, высматривая его среди пестрой листвы и сломанных веток. — Ты где, я тебя не вижу!

Из кустов дерена высунулась рука, дернула Хави на себя, протащила через затрещавшую от натиска красно-зеленую преграду, и он приземлился на ковер из опавших листьев рядом с Юзу. Тот улыбался, сняв шлем.

— С тобой все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Хави.

— Все нормально. Я умею правильно падать.

Листья запутались в его волосах, словно он был лесным божеством.

— Точно? Нигде ничего не сломал? — беспокойно ощупывал его Хавьер.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит проверить самому, — промурлыкал Юзу, наваливаясь на него всем телом. — И как можно тщательней… Очень внимательно… — Его пальцы уже расстегивали молнию на Хавиных джинсах. — Стараясь ничего не пропустить… — Жадный язык вторгся Хави в рот.

Ветер раскачивал золотые и багряные кроны, а те шелестели, заглушая стоны. Густые кусты заботливо укрывали их от чужих глаз, игривые солнечные зайчики, пробивающиеся сквозь листву, нежно касались переплетенных пальцев. Весь лес принадлежал сейчас им двоим, и осень принадлежала им; терпкий и сладкий запах теплой земли, укрытой шуршащим пестрым гобеленом, смешивался с запахом кожи и вкусом губ; и сентябрь махал желтыми ветками вслед последним теплым дням.

Обратно возвращались не спеша, впитывая осеннюю красоту вокруг. Ехали рядышком, не торопясь крутили педали и иногда обменивались взглядами. Ноги Хави ныли с непривычки, а внутри он словно по макушку был переполнен хрустальным светом и боялся расплескать это ощущение неосторожным словом. Юл рядом тоже примолк, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.

Возле их машины на трухлявом пне громко ссорились две вороны, поодаль осенне-рыжая, но с уже зимним серым хвостом белка проворно зарывала что-то в землю.

— А потом она забудет про этот желудь, и вырастет новое дерево, — задумчиво сказал Хави, наблюдая за белкой. — А теперешние деревья к тому времени, может, станут такими же пнями.

— Потянуло на философию?

— Не знаю… Может быть. Лоре ведь скоро будет не до меня, ты же сам знаешь, — словно продолжая молчаливую беседу, начатую не здесь, проговорил Хави.

— Как, кстати, новоиспеченный папочка отнесся к тому, что наследников ожидается в два раза больше? — спросил Юл, прислонив свой велосипед к машине.

— Она говорит, после недели шока его качнуло в другую сторону, и теперь он носится по магазинам и скупает детские вещи в двойном количестве. Еще бегает вокруг нее кругами и постоянно спрашивает, не хочется ли ей чего-нибудь особенного, потому что с беременными это случается. А ей не хочется, зато хочется посмотреть вместе фильм или сериал, а муж вместо этого штудирует на Ютубе обучающие видео по уходу за младенцами.

— Это так мило, — улыбнулся Юл. — Твоей сестре с ним повезло.

— Как и мне с тобой.

— Хави… — Юл положил руки ему на плечи, глаза его светились невысказанными словами.

— Что? — одними губами спросил Хавьер.

Тот не ответил. Божья коровка опустилась на рукав его куртки, Юл подставил свой палец, она переползла к нему на ладонь и тут же вновь улетела, расправив оранжевые крылышки.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу такое, — проговорил Юл, провожая глазами яркую спинку, — но, кажется, твоя идея с велосипедом удалась на все сто.

***

— Ты и в самом деле не жалеешь?

— Ни секунды. Да к тому же у меня появилось столько дополнительных опций и бонусов…

— Дополнительных опций? Ты же сейчас о том, что я думаю, м-м-м? — Юл закинул ногу ему на бедро.

— Угу… — проговорил Хави, в перерывах между жаркими поцелуями. — Вот об этом… и об этом… и еще об этом… — в ход пошли и руки.

— А что там насчет бонусов?

— Эм-м?

— Ну, ты упомянул бонусы… Если ты не против рассказать конечно.

— Мне нравится, когда ты сзади, я упираюсь руками в стену, а ты зажимаешь мне соски между пальцами.

— Я это запомню.

— Еще мне нравится, когда я сверху, а ты кончаешь мне в руку. И видеть твое лицо при этом. И когда ты просто лежишь, а я могу делать с тобой все, что захочется. И наоборот тоже, когда я лежу и позволяю тебе делать все, что придет в голову. Знаешь, что-то мне кажется, я лучше буду показывать, чем рассказывать…

— Ты ведь почти сказал мне, там, в парке, — негромко проговорил Хави в темноту спальни, много позже.

— Что сказал? — так же тихо отозвался Юл.

— Сам знаешь что. Ты никогда этого не говоришь.

— Говорю, конечно.

— Не-а. Вот смотри: я тебя люблю!

— И я тебя.

— Вот видишь!

— Что?

— Ты опять!

— Опять?

— Ну Юзу, не притворяйся, что не понимаешь!

— Что не понимаю?

— Ты сказал: «И я тебя».

— А что не так?

— Ну да. «И я тебя». «И я тоже».

— Сказал же.

— Это не одно и то же!

— А ты разве сам не знаешь?

— Знаю что?

— То. Что я не говорю. Но подразумеваю.

— А что ты подразумеваешь? Я сейчас тоже начну играть в непонимайку.

— Это нечестно, я первый начал!

— А честно, что я говорю, а ты нет?

— Тебе важна форма или содержание?

— Ты мне важен, — вздохнул Хави и обнял его. — Ладно, давай спать, завтра вставать рано.

Уже засыпая, Хавьер услышал легкое дыхание возле своего уха и тихий-тихий шепот:

— Люблю тебя…

А может, и не услышал, может, это ветер опять прошумел в вершинах деревьев, беззвучными словами отозвавшись в душе, но заснул Хави совершенно счастливым, словно он получил самый лучший подарок в последний день сентября.


End file.
